


【国旻】失忆症患者的春天

by lieyc



Category: jikook - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieyc/pseuds/lieyc





	【国旻】失忆症患者的春天

01

田柾国失忆了。  
本质上来说这应该是一件很容易发现的事情，但对他来说这个过程却很是漫长。  
只因早上醒来的时候被熟悉的柔顺剂的味道包裹着，他全然没有感觉到紧张与陌生。  
身体的本能指引着他下意识的完成了每天都要重复的洗脸、刷牙、烹饪早餐等等一系列的行为，直到他打好了领带，站在玄关处换上黑色的皮鞋之后他才察觉到一丝的不妥。  
他想喊一个名字，然后说上一句，我出门了。  
可是这个名字从喉间滚出，渡过口舌，在唇齿间忽的被咬碎了。  
田柾国茫然思索，他是想喊谁的名字来着？  
如果只是忘了这一个名字，那倒好像暂时构不成什么问题，可关键在于……  
他放下了公文包，抱着手臂，单手拖着下巴，左膝盖微微前屈，站成了一个典型的思考姿势。  
可问题在于，除了他自己的名字，他谁的名字都不记得了。  
他仿佛是一台夜晚关机的电脑，早上开启的时候发现自己被上帝点击了清空全部文件。  
田柾国开始试图从内部抽取更多有价值的讯息，最后得到是姓名，年纪，生活常识之类的基本技能一息尚存，外加性别显而易见，触手可证。  
成长经历、社会关系、工作相关的一切可谓是全部清零丢失，包括他现在都不能确定他在的这间房子是不是他本人的住处。  
所以他也不敢轻举妄动在这里大肆搜索，展开关于他本人的调查。  
好在这是个现代社会，他的口袋里装着一部黑色的手机，指纹解锁可以证明这是他本人的东西。  
但是他的手机好似跟他一同经历了一场浩劫，sns和相册，那些最容易发现蛛丝马迹的软件全都空无一物，半点可用的残渣都没给他留下。  
田柾国皱皱眉，他现在真的有点怀疑他是不是昨晚被外星人抓走做了个实验，否则怎么事情会如此诡异。  
他难免带着些烦恼焦躁的点开通讯录，上面只规规矩矩记了几个名字，完全没有什么昵称代号，根本分辨不出亲近远疏。  
三个金姓，一个闵和一个郑姓。  
田柾国干脆闭着眼手指随便在其中一个上面按了下去，然后放在了耳边，电话那边很快就被接了起来，“哦，柾国啊，怎么了，这么早打电话过来？”  
语气里带着明显的亲切之意，看来是个熟人。  
他这时才拿开手机瞥了一眼屏幕，看见了对方的名字，金南俊。  
或许是他太长时间没有回话，引起了金南俊的注意，田柾国只听那边很着急的询问他，“柾国啊？怎么不说话啊？柾国，还在吗？”  
“我出了一点事情……”田柾国有些吞吞吐吐，他现在的情况确实有点复杂，首先他不能确定对方跟他到底是什么关系，其次全身上下没有外伤，好像是睡了觉醒来之后就失忆了这件事情怎么想怎么匪夷所思，不知道说了之后对方会不会觉得他在开玩笑。  
好在他虽然是失忆了，但看来手气不错，被他无意间选中的金南俊脑筋转的很快，“是不方便在电话里说吗？那现在能见面吗？你在哪儿，发一个定位给我。”  
田柾国现在这状况显然是不方便随意出门，翻来覆去的摆弄了一会儿手机，成功的把他所在的地点发给了金南俊。  
金南俊来的很快，田柾国一直站在玄关的地方等他，听到门铃声后从猫眼里看了好一会儿才小心翼翼的开了门。  
“我就说地址看着眼熟，原来你在家里啊。”金南俊的声音比手机里更低沉一些，但还是十分相似贴合的。  
听了金南俊说的这两句话，田柾国这才在心里稍稍松了一口气，赶忙侧身把人让了进来。  
“失忆——？！”金南俊猛然拔高又回落的音量仿佛一瞬间坐了回过山车，而后便比田柾国本人还心神恍惚的喃喃了几句，“没这么严重吧……怎么会这样呢？”  
他又像田柾国确认了一次，“真的什么都不记得了吗？昨天下班的时候，我看你还好好的啊。”  
田柾国点点头，心想，这下真的确定是睡了一晚上早上就什么都不记得了。  
“那……”金南俊过了惊诧的时间他已经找回了冷静，从容不迫的站起身示意田柾国跟上，“去医院吧。”  
田柾国当然不会反对，他还没想过要放弃治疗。  
金南俊远比他想的要靠谱的多，把他送到医院之后，一直忙前忙后的替他挂号缴费通知公司。  
直到见了医生还跟在他身后，医生看见他俩一起进来，忽然笑了几声，“这是搞什么？为了见我还付费挂号了？神经了？”  
“不是，”金南俊摆摆手，“硕珍哥您赶紧给看看吧，柾国说今早起来之后就什么都不记得了。”  
哦，金硕珍。  
田柾国想起了他的手机通讯录，把名字跟眼前这张有些过分帅气的脸孔对上了。  
金硕珍伸手就扒了一下田柾国的眼皮，显然没把金南俊的话当真，还笑呵呵的，“真神经了啊？那是要我看看。”  
田柾国拍掉了他的手，金南俊皱起了眉头。  
金硕珍见没人配合他的玩笑，这才有些回过味来，“你说真的？”他又看向田柾国，问的跟金南俊一样，“你真的什么都不记得了？”  
对金硕珍来说田柾国可是熟的不能再熟的弟弟，从小到大就不会说谎，现在看他一脸陌生的样子怎么看都不像是装的。  
金硕珍连忙在纸上画了几笔，“快快快，从CT开始……”  
至少能存进手机通讯录的应该不是什么坏人，再看金硕珍简直比他还着急，他也就由着对方带着他在医院里跑上跑下的折腾到了下午。  
最后得了个好也不好的结论，没问题，颅脑倍儿棒。  
可田柾国明明就是失忆了。  
金硕珍忧心忡忡，不仅之前问的问题跟金南俊一样，连喃喃自语的内容都是一样的，“没这么严重吧……怎么会这样呢？”  
不过他比金南俊要道德一点，把让田柾国有些在意的隐藏内容给补全了，“不就分个手吗？心理创伤这么厉害的？”  
田柾国指了指他自己，确实很惊讶，“分手？跟谁？”  
瞧，这个时候失忆的优势就展现出来了，除了惊讶一点伤心难过都找不出来。  
当然这惊讶里还包裹着十分明显的兴奋和好奇，失忆之后的他可以毫无心里障碍的做个吃瓜群众，八卦起来连自己都不放过的那种。  
金硕珍还没来得及回答他，门外的金南俊探进了头，“他们几个说晚上要在老地方一起吃饭，给柾国发了消息但是没回，让我们想办法通知一下，我还没敢跟他们说柾国记不起事儿了，现在在医院。”  
金南俊又问田柾国，“你能去吗？”  
田柾国怎么能放过这个了解自己的机会，当即点了点头。  
金南俊问完才想起还要问一下金硕珍，“他能去吗？”  
金硕珍对着金南俊眨了眨眼，无奈的笑了笑，“去是能去，但是……最好别去。”可还没等田柾国再次表态金硕珍就又把自己给否定了，“不过该遇见的怎么也躲不过，你不是身体的问题那就是心理的了，正好叫玧其帮你看看。”  
闵玧其，田柾国点点头，这也是通讯录上的。  
他们约定的老地方是一家有名的私人会所，地处偏僻。  
田柾国是不记得为什么会约在这里了，因为中午也在检查身体的缘故根本没吃什么东西。  
现在饥肠辘辘，只觉得路途很是遥远波折，半是纳闷半是郁闷，“为什么要选这里啊？”  
“没办法，没办法。”金南俊正全神贯注的开车，坐在副驾上的金硕珍扳回半个身体负责解释，“谁让咱们的帅小伙金泰亨先生是现在炙手可热的大明星呢？”  
嚯。  
田柾国觉得自己还挺了不起，居然手机里还有明星的电话号码。  
他趁着在路上的空档，用手机搜了一下金泰亨的照片，确实挺帅，于是对见真人也有些兴致勃勃起来。  
金南俊与金硕珍显然是真的已经来过很多次了，也不需要服务生的引领，熟门熟路的带着田柾国往一扇画着波浪与海鸟的推拉门那里走。  
可惜的是包厢里没有田柾国想见的大明星，只规规矩矩的坐着一位年轻人。  
他听见声音转过头，眼神直直的打在田柾国身上。  
这是一道让人非常不舒服的视线，仿佛满含着水汽，沉甸甸的往他心里压。  
田柾国皱眉回避他的视线，抬手掩唇悄悄问金硕珍，“这是谁？”  
金硕珍俯在他耳边，“朴智旻，你男朋友，哦不，现在是你前任了。”  
田柾国这下是真的怔住了，随即惊诧的瞥回去，而后与朴智旻的目线理所当然的撞在了一起。  
他心里脑里全是，妈呀，我失忆之前居然还是个基，生活是这么劲爆的吗？！  
金南俊看看朴智旻又看看还停在门口的田柾国与金硕珍，为了防止气氛更加尴尬连忙把两个人招呼进来合上了推拉门。  
“那个其他人呢？泰亨呢？这小子不会又忽然放我们鸽子吧？”  
听了金南俊的问话，朴智旻才别开了脸，把头转了回去，“他们都说一会儿就到。”  
待田柾国落座之后，朴智旻又定定的看了过来，墨石一样幽黑的眼瞳一瞬不瞬的看着他。  
忽的田柾国打了个颤，脑海里莫名蹦出了一个画面。  
朴智旻站在他对面，地上是一片狼藉，朴智旻好像受伤了，手上全是血。  
朴智旻眼神痛苦，面颊上全是眼泪，他反手抹了一把下巴上快要坠下来的泪水，直接把小半张脸都染红了。  
然后田柾国看见朴智旻伸手指着他，尚未擦净的血珠从他的指尖毫不留恋的落了下去。  
恍惚的画面中他耳边仿佛听见朴智旻带着十分强烈的怒意喊了他的名字，“田柾国——！”  
田柾国一抖又回过神来，下意识的去看朴智旻的手，可惜朴智旻的手放在桌面以下，他坐在他对面什么都看不到。  
他抬头，又对上了朴智旻的视线，那里面没有了疼痛，平静无波，是什么都没有了。  
田柾国觉得难受，心慌的厉害，他手足无措的站了起来，一副想要从这里马上逃走的样子。  
“你去哪儿？”朴智旻的声音不大，什么情绪都听不出来，却生生把田柾国给定住了。  
田柾国嘴唇开开合合却又不知要说些什么，朴智旻一扬下巴对着田柾国的座位点了点，“坐下。”  
然后，田柾国就坐下了。  
十分的乖巧，二十分的顺从。  
他身边的金硕珍和金南俊交头接耳窃窃私语，金硕珍问，“他不是都失忆了吗？怎么看见朴智旻还这么怂？”  
金南俊回，“本能反应，不归大脑管。”  
朴智旻收回了视线不再看向田柾国，可田柾国心里却更是七上八下了。  
嘤嘤嘤。  
难怪他俩会分手。  
朴智旻，真可怕。

02

本能反应过后，大脑便开始紧接着工作起来，一同顿生的还有体内活跃的反抗因子。  
田柾国在心里小声逼逼， 前仇旧恨，我什么都不知道。  
我是凭本事失的忆，我为什么要这么害怕这人？  
朴智旻这会儿不看他了，田柾国倒开始一直死死的盯着朴智旻。  
看着对方的深棕色的额发顺从的散落在额头上，跟金南俊和金硕珍说话的时候还会莫名的嘟一下嘴唇，正在毫无意识的天然撒娇。  
那为什么就对他这么凶啊？  
田柾国觉得有点憋屈的往下弯了弯唇角，一开始那在血管里扑腾的反抗分子也措不及防的安静下来。  
委屈，可太委屈了。  
他还在一心的委屈巴巴，哪知朴智旻措不及防的转过脸，两个人的视线顿时又在空气中纠缠起来。  
田柾国不甘示弱的立马收敛了自己的情绪，莫名开始跟朴智旻开始了一场不眨眼比赛。  
他在心里鼓励自己，田柾国，你绝对不能输。  
他一双杏眼顿时又大了几分，朴智旻看着田柾国挑了挑眉毛，一只手啪的拍在了桌面上。  
田柾国被他忽如其来的动作吓得一抖，眼睛跟着一眨，完，还是输了。  
他下意识的顺势去看朴智旻的那只手，心里想的是，还好，没有他回想起的画面中的那样血流如注。  
但朴智旻的衣袖太长，遮去了他大半个手掌，只剩几根圆滚滚的手指节露在外面，像几节白白糯糯的条状年糕，还是色味俱佳那种。  
可这突的一拍是什么意思？  
朴智旻有话要放在这儿？  
“你……”朴智旻刚说了一个字音就被旁边坐着的金硕珍给高声打断了，“哎呦快看看啊是谁来了。”  
田柾国的注意力一直放在朴智旻身上，加上轻木与纸质的推拉门打开的声音又很轻所以根本没有注意到有谁进来了。  
他先入眼帘的是一件黑色的长款大衣，那人正背对着他们在关门，听见金硕珍的声音之后抬手从下往上倒梳了两把淡金色的头发。  
田柾国觉得他发质还挺好，似是很软，发尾很快就垂了回去，他抖了抖头发转过身有点不好意思的低着头顺手摘了口罩。  
嚯。  
大明星。  
正是之前田柾国查过对方照片的金泰亨。  
他不知道失忆之前他们是如何相处的，但失忆之后他显然是有些紧张，金泰亨朝他伸出手，田柾国根本来不及反应就把手伸出去了。  
完成了一套难度系数八点零，到了最后是拇指相对，堪称火影结印般复杂的友谊招呼手势。  
金泰亨松开手落座，田柾国低头看自己的手心，他想，这技术有点厉害的。  
而朴智旻可比田柾国表现的激烈多了，单手挽住了金泰亨的手臂一把把人拖了过来，“泰泰呀——”  
语气高亢且亲昵，尾音一个波浪摇出去十里路，让人不注意都不行。  
抖的不止有金泰亨，还有田柾国身边对坐着的金硕珍和金南俊。  
金硕珍最不淡定，差点被他刚入口的香茶给呛死。  
“哎呀，今天你也戴了这条项链哦，”朴智旻年糕一样的手指把金泰亨脖子上的项链挑了出来，“真的是跟我好默契好相配哦。”  
金泰亨顺着朴智旻勾他项链的力道倾身过去，背对着田柾国，嘴唇堪堪停在朴智旻的耳边，“原来你叫我戴项链就是为了气田柾国？你幼不幼稚？”  
朴智旻的另外一只手毫不客气的捶了一把金泰亨的肚子，“我幼不幼稚要你管！不好好配合我，我就把你小时候做过的蠢事全部发到网上去。”  
“你们这种明撕暗秀不要脸的操作能不能不殃及我这条池鱼？”金泰亨努力撑稳了自己的身体，“你知不知道你的果儿快把我的背给盯穿了，他的目光，扎亨了。”  
朴智旻稍稍挺了一下后背，用余光瞥了一眼正皱着眉头看过来的田柾国，而后低头抿了抿唇，“闭嘴，你知道什么？他居然敢跟我分手？！”  
“我去，你讲不讲道理啊，那不是你先提的吗？”金泰亨脸都皱起来了，“不行我手酸了，我要坐回去。”  
朴智旻在推开金泰亨之前气哼哼的轻声补了一句，“我提他就同意啊？！”  
那你到底是要怎样？  
不同意不行，同意也不行。  
金泰亨带着满脸同情的看了一眼田柾国，要不是他还有把柄抓在朴智旻手里，他真的很想先跟田柾国喝两杯安慰一下他。  
可惜，他在这里面充其量也就是个配合演出的道具，完全没有发言权啊。  
一段单方面表演的大戏落了幕，每个人的表情都可谓是十分精彩，其中金硕珍和金南俊是特想找个地洞从这边逃出去。  
许是老天看他俩太惨，不约而同的让他俩的手机振了几振，两个人如获大赦，捧着手机像捧着救命符一样的窜了出去。  
金硕珍和金南俊算是逃出生天，余下的金泰亨可是惨了。  
真的是同金不同命。  
现下的空气里满满的都是粘稠而窒息的尴尬。  
唉，要么说人生一大哲学，不要跟情侣一起玩，更不跟分了手的情侣一起玩。  
金泰亨只能拼命往肚子里灌茶，偏偏朴智旻这个不安分的，也不知脑子里怎么想的，伸手又拐起金泰亨的胳膊，对着田柾国宣布，“我跟泰泰马上就要交往了！”  
金泰亨的茶一口气差点回流到鼻孔里，顿时一脸五官放大的看向朴智旻，他的意思非常明显，朋友，亲故，兄弟，大哥，你需要玩的这么大吗？！你知不知道我现在都不敢去看田柾国的脸，你知不知道田柾国一拳下去是9904？  
“啊……”田柾国看了看朴智旻的手又看了看他努力挺起的胸膛最后又看了看他的脸，憋出了两个字，“恭喜？”  
金泰亨这一口茶咕咚一声就吞下去了，他像个老旧的机器人一样咔咔咔的转过头十分震惊的看向田柾国，他的意思更明显了，弟弟，国哥，田大胆，朴智旻的果儿，你到底知不知道你在说什么？或许你是大脑短路了吗？  
他感觉胳膊一松，反射性的去压朴智旻的肩膀，果不其然朴智旻是要爆炸的，就看他努力摆脱金泰亨的限制抻着上半身怒气冲冲的看向田柾国，“恭喜？！对！你当然应该恭喜我了！我能和你分手简直是祖上积德，从小学开始就是三好学生，天天扶老太太过马路攒下的人品，我应该开三天三夜的party来庆祝！”  
田柾国看着朴智旻张牙舞爪的样子，莫名觉得他有点像因为抓不到逗猫棒而开始生气的猫，他不觉得愤怒只觉得有趣。  
他不会撒谎，面部表情经常暴露他的内心，于是他努力压抑着笑意的模样在朴智旻看来简直就是嘲讽。  
“你还有脸笑？！”朴智旻感觉他要爆炸了，什么淡定冷静在见到田柾国之后果然是要丢到九霄云外去的，他绷了这么久到底有什么用啊？到了最后还是真心的想暴打对方，“你做的那些破事我好意思说，你都不好意思听！”  
田柾国只好收拾了一下自己的笑意，他试图跟朴智旻解释明白，“什么事儿啊……？不如你先说说，因为我失忆了，所以不知道自己有什么对不起你的地方。”  
“对对对，柾国失忆了，失忆了这有什么办法，你先冷静点，冷静点。”金泰亨顺着田柾国的话安抚了半天的朴智旻，说了两三遍才忽的反应过来，“啊？你失忆了？！”  
“失什么忆？”朴智旻甩开金泰亨的手，瞪了他一眼。  
朴智旻显然是不信的，他转头对着田柾国冷笑了一声，“你装什么失忆？”  
田柾国觉得他委屈死了，“我是真失忆啊！”  
他听朴智旻又问他，“我是谁？”  
“朴智旻。”田柾国答的很顺，因为金硕珍告诉他了。  
朴智旻致力于拆穿他的谎言，点点头又问，“那我是你什么人？”  
“男朋友，”这也是金硕珍告诉的，“哦，不对，你是已经是前任了。”  
田柾国说完这句，刚才还怒发冲冠仿佛要过来徒手撕他的朴智旻忽然安静了。  
他反手抹了一把脸，“对，我是前任了，所以你借口就不会找的好一点来敷衍我吗？”  
“不是，刚才说的都是……”田柾国试图挽救，但可惜朴智旻已经不想再跟他说话了。  
朴智旻站起身，扯开了推拉门，还没迈开步子，外面叽里咕噜滚进来四个暗中偷听的。  
金南俊被压在最下面，上面叠着金硕珍外加姗姗来迟的闵玧其和郑号锡。  
朴智旻倒没在意他们听墙角，只是胡乱的用袖子擦了擦脸颊，清了清喉咙低声说了句，“哥，我先回去了，咱们改天再聚吧。”  
他叫了一声哥，四个人都慌忙站起来应了，然后指挥金泰亨去送。  
田柾国也想追，但是被闵玧其给一手按了回去，“大致情况，硕珍哥都跟我说了，现在我有问题要问你。”  
田柾国虽然失忆之后这是第一次见到闵玧其，但莫名觉得身上压力徒然重了很多，跟朴智旻那种让他心里疼的压力不同。  
面对闵玧其，他是要正坐交谈，甚至是听训的。  
“先不说失忆的事情了，光是这几个小时的接触，你觉得朴智旻适合你吗？”闵玧其的问题没什么难回答的，田柾国回复的很快，“我觉得我……我挺害怕他的。”  
“那我觉得你失忆算是件好事，不必过多思虑，别失忆没治好，人也抑郁了。”闵玧其瞥了他一眼，云淡风轻的开始看菜单，“不合适，就不必多想了，人反正是要过的豁达些的，毕竟早晚都是要化成黄土的。”  
“可是……”田柾国握紧了放在膝盖上的手，曲起的指节因为用力已经有些泛白了，“我虽然是害怕他，可是……”  
田柾国站起身，对着余下的四人欠了欠身，“我还是要追过去看看，不然我有些不放心。”  
虽然是害怕，却是害怕朴智旻会伤心，难过……  
是害怕朴智旻在哭啊。

03

田柾国追到停车场的时候，朴智旻正靠在车边跟金泰亨说话，音量太小，他离得又远根本什么也听不清楚。  
不过看上去倒是情绪稳定，当然也没有哭。  
田柾国心下松了一口气，略略缓了缓步子，他是一路跑过来的，现在因为灌了风的缘故喉咙很痛，走近之后咳了两声就没来得及赶在朴智旻前面开口说话。  
朴智旻把金泰亨扒拉到一边去，稍稍仰着下巴看向田柾国呛了他一声，“你来干什么？”  
田柾国觉得朴智旻可真是个变幻莫测的人，初见时冰冰冷冷，而后泪水涟涟，现在又像个生了气等着人哄的小王子。  
啧。  
朴智旻怎么这么多副面孔呢。  
搅得他心神不宁的。  
这可真是失忆前欠下的债，还都不知道怎么还。  
“来看看你哭了没。”田柾国回答的很耿直，显然扎在了点儿上，不过不是好意义上的。  
“田柾国你什么意思啊！”朴智旻的手握成了拳头捏的指节都泛白了，不知道用了多大的力才忍耐着没让它贴上田柾国的脸，“用的着这么急巴巴的跑过来当着面的嘲笑我？！”  
其实田柾国跑出来真的是一时情绪涌上了大脑，暂时淹没了他的理性思维。  
现在水倒干净了面对着眼前陌生人一样的朴智旻，他只能干巴巴的解释，“不是，我不是那个意思。”  
想在意，又不敢在意。  
如果说他担心朴智旻的话，总觉得对刚见过一面的‘陌生人’说这个有些突兀。  
而且朴智旻看上去，似乎也并不需要他的担心。  
怒气冲冲的，仿佛很能打。  
朴智旻把自己塞进了副驾，嘭的一声关上了车门，按下车窗朝着外面的田柾国吼，“你放心，咱们分手了，彻底的，我记着呢，以后我绝对不会再为你掉一滴眼泪！”  
金泰亨不敢停留，连忙对着田柾国比了个道别的手势，上了驾驶席载着朴智旻绝尘而去。  
晚风里混着淡淡的机油味扑了他一脸，田柾国皱紧五官，抬手摸摸后脑勺，这都叫什么事儿啊？  
闲着没事失什么忆嘛。  
“唉……”田柾国坐在闵玧其的心里诊所里连声叹气。  
闵玧其瞥了他一眼，腿照旧架在他俩中间那张深棕色的办公桌上，他捞起自己白大褂的衣角擦那副刚从鼻梁上摘下来的银色金属边的眼镜，“你也不必这么悲观，有多人还求之不得呢，生活这么苦，忘掉一些也没什么。”  
田柾国嘟嘟囔囔的，“我是没什么啊……可朴智旻怎么办啊？”  
闵玧其重新把眼镜戴好扶正，“朴智旻该怎么办就怎么办啊，又跟你没关系。”  
田柾国一点也没有被劝慰到，反而更加纠结的长长叹息，“我以前真的跟朴智旻在交往吗？”  
田柾国皱着眉头，说实话，朴智旻真的不是他喜欢的类型。  
朴智旻实在太让人捉摸不透和伤脑筋了，没失忆之前他是多想不开才会跟朴智旻在一起啊。  
但是看见朴智旻哭心里又觉得不好受，实在让人烦躁。  
“是啊，”闵玧其不觉得这有什么好隐瞒的，“但你们后来已经分手了，所以朴智旻现在怎么样都跟你没关系了，作为医生我劝你不要太执着于过去，活在当下才是最重要的。”  
田柾国舔了舔上唇，一点没有把闵玧其说的后半句话听进去，“那我们当时是怎么分手的？为什么要分手啊？”  
作为患者田柾国显然是很不配合，但作为弟弟，闵玧其又不能真的撒手不管，他放下腿调了一下桌面上的显示器，“你们俩的事儿，你自己去问另外一个当事人吧。”  
闵玧其说的当然是朴智旻，从半个小时以前就鬼鬼祟祟的出现在了监视器的镜头里。  
朴智旻戴着黑色的棒球帽，黑色的墨镜和黑色的口罩，把自己打扮的像个他国间谍，还妄图用闵玧其办公室门口的那株半人高的发财树来掩藏自己的身影。  
田柾国的脸又皱起来，“问他……我不敢啊……”  
闵玧其无奈的摇摇头，不想再跟田柾国纠结，直接两三步到了门口压下了把手，“你进来。”  
朴智旻被他吓了一跳，先是一抖，再是一缩，又直起身从扎弓步到白鹤亮翅。  
看清是闵玧其之后才有点不好意思的微微欠身喊了一声哥，然后跟在闵玧其身后进了门。  
他没想过会在这里见到田柾国，走了几步登时僵在了原处。  
田柾国下意识的知道有人来了所以站起来想打个招呼，一看是朴智旻，也停住了。  
两个人就这么面对面呆怔的站了会儿，才听闵玧其有点不耐烦的开口，“干什么？你俩在这冒充植物吗？”  
闵玧其摆摆手，“坐下，坐下。”  
坐下倒是坐下了，但一个直挺挺的看向闵玧其，一个眼神不断的游移。  
朴智旻把自己包的太严实了，闵玧其被他盯了一会儿都觉得渗的慌，搓了搓自己的小臂问他，“你打扮成这样来干什么啊？”  
田柾国一听，眼神飘了半天还是不受控的停在了朴智旻的身上。  
朴智旻绷了一会儿，把帽子和口罩丢在了桌面上，“我有问题要跟闵医生单独咨询，不方便有外人在场。”  
田柾国眨眨眼，很干脆的起身，“那我到外面等。”  
待田柾国出去之后，朴智旻就更咬牙切齿了。  
闵玧其指了指他的墨镜，“我已经白到发光，是会刺伤你吗？”  
“事关我的自尊心，不能摘。”朴智旻哭了大半个晚上，两个眼睛肿的像两颗胖核桃，“今早硕珍哥跟我说了一些事情，我想确认一下是不是真的……田柾国他……真的失忆了吗？”  
他忐忑不安，像在等待审判。  
“是。”  
然后便是长久的安静，他深深的吸气又长长的吐气，随后感到十分疲惫的捏了捏眉心。  
他不知道该怎么去形容现在的感觉，他想起诸多与田柾国的往事，又由着它们纷纷化成粉末。  
脑海中如狂风过境，先是兵荒马乱，而后空无一物。  
忽的，朴智旻笑了几声，反手擦了擦颊边那些不听话的透明液体，“哎呀……我就说，还好没摘墨镜。”  
“好了，我就是来问问这个的。”朴智旻把自己丢在桌面上的东西收回来，撑着扶手站起身，“我要回去了，回去了。”  
闵玧其怕他出事伸手要拦，可又觉得现在还是放朴智旻一个人安静的待会儿比较好。  
正踟蹰间，朴智旻已经拉开了办公室的门，门外还站着个满脸担心的田柾国。  
朴智旻瞧都没瞧他一眼，就从他身边擦了过去。  
田柾国心头一跳，连忙转身挡在了朴智旻前面，“你、你怎么了？”  
“你走开。”朴智旻语气平静，面色无波，可偏偏田柾国就是觉得他不对劲，根本不肯让路。  
虽然朴智旻戴着墨镜让人看不清他的神情，但周身散发出来的气场已经足够说明问题了。  
“我……我有问题要问你。”田柾国一说话真是让闵玧其在办公室里面看的一个头两个大，十分想冲出去叫他清醒一点。  
朴智旻也许是气的狠了反倒是还能保持交流，但谁也不知道平静的海面之下到底藏着几个巨型旋涡，“你问。”  
“不管你相不相信，我失忆了，所以我想问我们为什么会分手？”田柾国想起聚会那天朴智旻吼他的话，什么叫他做的事情朴智旻都不好意思说？  
如果真的他做了什么对不起朴智旻的事情，不管是否失忆他都会负起责任。  
朴智旻死死的捏着手里的东西，用力的程度让一眼就能看出他在努力的克制着自己，“因为我提了分手，你同意了，所以就分开了。”  
“我同意了？”田柾国怔怔的重复了一次，然后比了一个暂停的手势，他摇摇头，“不对，我记得我没有同意。”  
“……等、等下等下——！！不能打架！”从办公室里冲出来的闵玧其连忙拦在了两个人的中间，他从没想过有一天他居然也要充当这种和事老的角色。  
他把两个人又带回了办公室，关好木门，“你们在这里好好说。”  
“田柾国你到底什么意思啊？！”朴智旻终于还是忍不住了，他一遇到田柾国整个人就无法保持冷静，“什么叫失忆了，然后你又记得了？”  
田柾国缩在闵玧其身后，“有些片段还是记得的嘛，而且我明明就没有同意，你干嘛骗我？”  
“停——！”闵玧其再次阻止了两个人，“现在你们争吵都是没有意义的，想要彻底解决这件事，只有一个办法。”  
他指向田柾国，“你恢复记忆。”  
他又指向朴智旻，“你协助配合。”  
朴智旻看着闵玧其，“配合？我怎么配合？”  
闵玧其双手合十拍了拍，“按照柾国的情况来看他或许是受到些许的刺激就会恢复一段记忆的类型，所以我们就要场景重现，从头再来，最好能从你们的相遇开始。”  
田柾国在闵玧其身后点点头，“我觉得可以。”  
朴智旻觉得跟田柾国相遇就是他一生不幸的开端，还重现？再来？！  
他的人生绝对不要跟田柾国谈第二次恋爱！  
绝！对！  
朴智旻狠狠的推了一下墨镜，盯着田柾国一字一顿，“我！拒！绝！”

04

其实这事办的确实夹带着一些闵玧其个人的私心，因为朴智旻这个手分的惊天动地，可开始的时候确实悄无声息。  
世人皆有八卦之心，更何况他还是个心理咨询师，那更是不能免俗了。  
而且用的还是这么官方的借口来让当事人情景重现，真skr狠人。  
可惜朴智旻不配合，但闵玧其是谁啊，自然另有他法。  
天底下没有他不能八的卦，也没有他治不好的人。  
长吁短叹的在他们七个人的小群里发了段语言，顿时刚到家的朴智旻手机就炸了。  
一点开都是上头余下的三个哥外加发小金泰亨发来的消息。  
大哥金硕珍还不嫌乱的开了视频通话，哭哭啼啼，“可怜我们JK，年纪轻轻，事业有成，一个被分手之后都痛不欲生的失忆了，可惜能救他的苦主却不肯施以援手，天惹噜，我们柾国啊，呜呜呜，你怎么这么可怜嗷！”  
朴智旻被他嚎的一抖，还以为自己错频进了什么八点档的狗血剧场。  
还有，金硕珍说谁是圆手呢？  
朴智旻气哼哼的要挂视频，金硕珍还不让，苦口婆心，“别啊，智旻，看不见哥的脸你的人生至少黑白了五分之四，而且哥这么精湛的演技不值得你打钱吗？”  
朴智旻只好给金硕珍发了五毛钱的红包，把人打发了。  
刚打发完这一个，下一个郑号锡的语音就接进来了，“智旻啊，唉，别的不说，你俩也算是我分别看着长大的，闹到这个份儿上，你就帮帮柾国，帮他治好了病，你俩也就两不相欠了。”  
郑号锡说的话挑不出什么错，朴智旻盘坐在矮桌边上，垂着眼皮不回话。  
他心里想，他凭什么要跟田柾国两不相欠？  
田柾国就是欠他的。  
还觍着个大脸好意思失忆，他没上去捶死他都算轻的了。  
他越想越生气，又不好对着是他哥的郑号锡发火，只嘟囔了几句不清不楚的话就把语音给挂了。  
这一个算是逃过去了，那还有一个排着队等着的金南俊呢。  
金南俊倒是没开视频也没发语音，他给朴智旻发信息，一段一段的那种人生哲理。  
朴智旻对鸡汤一向是不怎么感兴趣，基本看了结尾记不住开头，每个字都能读懂组合到一起都不知道什么意思。  
但他又不能直接表示他是个文盲，只好回了一句，“南俊哥，我会好好考虑的。”  
金南俊还挺欣慰，“乖。”  
哪知他回的这一个字倒把朴智旻的眼泪又给勾出来了，朴智旻扣下手机反手抹眼睛。  
他就是太乖了，才会被田柾国耍的团团转。  
现在分了手，还人人都向着田柾国。  
金泰亨发视频过来的时候，朴智旻还正双眼迷离，泪水涟涟，“怎么啦，你也要跟大家一起来劝我去帮田柾国吗？”  
“没有，没有。”金泰亨连忙摇头，他两天不见，头发又给造型师给染成了一边黄一边粉，左右摇头的时候很有视觉刺激感。  
朴智旻也觉得挺新鲜，一时半会儿都忘记哭了。  
金泰亨见他平静了，才从下往上的拨了拨头发，“我就是觉得这么耗着没什么意思，你不帮忙他肯定天天来你眼前晃，不仅他来，哥哥们也都会来的。”  
金泰亨平时虽然不见得又多着调，出了事倒是意外的靠谱。  
朴智旻抿抿唇，嘲弄般笑了一下，“你还是想要我帮他。”  
金泰亨透过屏幕看他一眼，直言不讳，“是你自己想，我给你递台阶呢，还不赶紧下来。”  
两个人互捅了一会儿，最后还是金泰亨给朴智旻发了一块钱的红包才得已终止。  
一来一去好歹赚了五毛钱，朴智旻觉得不是那么忧伤了。  
釜山男子汉，说到做到，既然要帮田柾国，那也不会食言。  
他要帮忙，其他人当然是借着打助攻的借口来进行围观了。  
一间咖啡馆的小包厢被挤了个水泄不通，金硕珍狂捶金南俊肩膀，因为对方一屁股坐在他的小腿上，一边大一边小受力不均就很硌得慌。  
金泰亨出门很容易招围所以被他经纪人裹得像个八级核弹一样放在了角落里，闵玧其和郑号锡坐在他旁边试图帮他把外套脱下来。  
而最重要的两个主角，隔着一张桌子面对面坐着，冷清的像两株闹市里无人问津的植物。  
其实说来也奇怪，他们两个跟周围几个人都相熟了好一段时间，可偏偏彼此不认识。  
决定在一起之后就在共同的好友圈里发了一张十指相扣的照片，附上了一句，“我们恋爱了。”  
小小的池塘炸了锅，鱼鸟走兽纷纷露头，七个人坐下来相互看看。  
嚯。  
全都认识。  
不是学长就是同事，圈子小的十分可怜。  
唯有朴智旻的发小金泰亨职业特殊，起初和他们这群人有那么一些疏离。  
但当他抓住田柾国的手，“帅哥，你是不是被朴智旻强迫的啊？是你就眨眨左眼。”  
声音哽咽的问完这句之后，他们就一点隔阂没有了，亲的跟十几年没见的兄弟似的。  
欢欢喜喜的看着金泰亨被朴智旻爆锤，“什么叫强迫，是他追的我！”  
金泰亨虚弱的挣扎，“朴智旻你快别死要面子活受罪，你初见像冰山似，接触之后是活火山，哪个这么傻会先主动追你？你是不是给田柾国下药了！”  
田柾国把他俩分开，防着金泰亨过来挠人，仔仔细细的把朴智旻藏在他身后，认认真真的回答，“没有下药，我也不傻，我就是很喜欢智旻。”  
朴智旻笑嘻嘻的从田柾国身后探出头把下巴垫在对方肩膀上，“听见没？”  
他一说话就有热气在田柾国的耳边滚，不一会儿熏得田柾国耳朵就全红了。  
金硕珍很小声的跟金南俊叨逼叨，“你看看，年轻人谈恋爱，就真的很恶心。”  
金南俊轻咳一声，“你说实话。”  
金硕珍假意掩面啜泣，“就还不许大龄单身男青年羡慕嫉妒恨吗？”  
这原本让人很是开心的恋情到了今天已经面目全非的看不见原样了。  
周围的几个人也渐渐的静了下来，试图替两位当事人去缝补这不知为何而残破的感情。  
闵玧其喝了一口咖啡，对着朴智旻点点头，“说说吧，你跟田柾国恋爱的故事。”  
朴智旻又不是什么厚脸皮的人，一下子脸上就飘起了绯红，更何况另外一个主角还瞪着眼睛，状似无辜，一脸好奇。  
“我们就是在这家咖啡馆遇见的，我当时坐在靠窗的位置，他，”朴智旻瞥了一眼田柾国，“跑进来跟我要电话号码。”  
田柾国皱皱眉，显然对这事儿是完全没有印象的。  
闵玧其敲敲桌子，“切记要还原啊，他当时说什么了？”  
朴智旻吞吞吐吐，脸越烧越红，感觉自己的天灵盖都在玩漂移，“他说……说……要我为他烧焦的心脏负责。”  
朴智旻破罐子破摔，最后几个字走的飞快。  
但还是让听众们脸上五光十色，牙根发酸，十分复杂。  
气氛别样尴尬升至顶点。  
没想到田柾国还让它破了表。  
“这不可能，你不是能让我心脏燃烧的类型啊。”田柾国想都不想，话根本没走脑子的脱口而出。  
俗话说的好，江山易改本性难移，一个人就算是失了忆，他的习惯，喜好都是不太可能发生改变的。  
田柾国只是根据自身的情况，下意识的进行了一下分析，这刚说完就后悔了，连忙去看朴智旻的脸色。  
发现对方正阴沉着脸色磨后槽牙，说不准下一秒就要扑上来咬死他。  
也许是气的狠了，朴智旻鼓了几下脸颊之后倒是安静下来了，“你爱信不信。”  
他说的很随意，没有任何赌气的味道在里面，却让田柾国没来由的心慌了慌。  
还不如让朴智旻对着他生气呢。  
反正好过朴智旻不搭理他。  
田柾国不知道要怎么开口解释，抿着唇手足无措的缩了缩肩膀，“对不起。”  
朴智旻也愣了愣，扭过头不去看他，“没什么好道歉的，你说的对，从一开始我们就不合适。”  
田柾国被他说的心里发堵，怎么就不合适了？  
他眼窝浅，一个眨眼间就红了眼圈。  
好在周围人都颇知分寸，原本以为这爱情故事能缓和两个人之间的气氛，结果没成想越弄越槽。  
带着愧疚的心思，闵玧其赶忙转移了话题，“那行，就初见这段，咱们先来还原一下试试。”  
田柾国被金硕珍和金南俊带出了咖啡馆，只有朴智旻单方面的视角描述，他们也只能按照时间来推测当时田柾国是刚下课从学校里出来吃东西的。  
金泰亨这个戏精还特意把他们上学时候那套贼丑的校服带来了，知名品牌斯玛特赞助的。  
要说朴智旻不愿情景重现，这套校服的因素可以高达百分之八十。  
朴智旻在心里翻个白眼换了衣服重新坐在窗边，摸着校服衣袖心想，这个牺牲也太大了。  
再想想田柾国说的那句话，就更委屈难受了。  
他情绪起伏很急，这会儿一下子就低落了。  
闵玧其他们坐在隔壁桌，又不好在这个时候上前安慰劝解，只能眼巴巴的看着窗外盼着田柾国赶紧出现。  
正逢初秋，天气乍寒，枯黄的树叶被风从枝头卷下来，飘过咖啡馆的窗户，飘过田柾国的眼前。  
明明该是他走过千百遍的路，可脑海之中却连一丝痕迹的都找不出来。  
周围有汽车鸣笛，行人喧嚣嬉闹之声，但他只觉得天大地大，形单影只。  
他沿着脚下的路慢慢向前，走到了指定的地点，抬眸便见到了坐在窗边的朴智旻。  
他无法去形容这是一种什么样的感觉，在这萧索之时，忽然见到了他熟识的人。  
像是突如其来的一丝暖意，从心口蔓延到了四肢百骸。  
他步履艰难，呼吸灼热，再也近不了半步。  
他能感觉到自己的心脏为之颤抖不已，跳的飞快。  
远远坠在他身后的金硕珍迷惑的看向金南俊，“他怎么了？出什么问题了吗？”  
金南俊摸摸下巴，一百四十八的智商傲视群雄，他双臂环胸的吐出一口气，“你还不懂吗？”  
此乃，大型真香现场也。

05

其实坐在咖啡馆里的朴智旻也没好到哪里去，他作为当事人虽然表面平静，但内里已经是万丈波澜。  
说不紧张那是不可能的。  
偏偏一边还有金泰亨在捣乱和闵玧其嘀嘀咕咕的假装在说悄悄话，“天啦，我还第一次围观自己兄弟谈恋爱，我有点明白那些跟踪我的狗仔们的心情了，真的好刺激。”  
闵玧其看他一眼，“你兴奋归兴奋，不要手抖到把咖啡都洒出来好吗？”  
他为人处世一向奉行，与我无关，做壁上观。  
自从认识了金泰亨之后，忽然发现自己觉醒了那么一点操心的本质。  
他抽桌上的纸巾给金泰亨擦袖口粘上的咖啡珠，金泰亨比朴智旻都急，脖子伸出八百里的一直看着门口，“田柾国怎么还不进来？”  
金泰亨声音不小，金硕珍一开大门就听见了，他有点抱歉的看向朴智旻，“那个……”  
朴智旻沉默了一会儿，了然的点点头，“跑了是吧？我就知道。”  
“什么？跑了？！”金泰亨比当事人激动多了，伸手拍了一下桌子伴着哐的一声站了起来，“这个田怂国，我现在就去把他给你抓回来！”  
“抓什么啊？”朴智旻给了他一个‘您快歇了吧’的眼神，“其实田柾国以前，也是跑掉的。”  
郑号锡赶忙拉着金泰亨坐下，他再这么站着喊下去，那些偷摸举着手机拍他侧脸的女高中生就要冲过来要合照了。  
闵玧其难得挑了下眉，“所以你刚才没说真话？”  
朴智旻用手指扣桌布，像小学生对老师承认错误一样艰难而又缓慢的点点头，“对不起，玧其哥，但……”  
“算了，我说不清楚……”朴智旻垂眸，盯着自己用手指磨蹭起来的那块褶皱，又慢慢将它抚平，“我今天先回去了。”  
他抓过自己的背包低着头匆匆擦过金硕珍和金南俊的身边往外走，其实他不是说不清楚，而是不想说明。  
得知田柾国跑掉了，他心里才真正的松了一口气。  
因为如果一个人性格没有变掉的话，一切都按照原来的轨迹发展，那是不是说明这个人还会再次喜欢上相同一个人呢？  
尽管当着亲朋好友的面再三否认，全力抵抗，坚持自己已经和田柾国分手了。  
但当他真正坐在咖啡馆里等待的时候，他知道，他的心在全神贯注的祈求。  
如果会，就好了。  
想起以前他们在一起之后，他问田柾国为什么当时没有过来与他搭话。  
田柾国突的脸就红了，别别扭扭，支支吾吾，威逼利诱的好久才吞吞吐吐的回答，“我觉得我当时的心跳有850bpm，肯定会吵到你。”  
朴智旻觉得他十分傻气，又觉得他万分可爱，上下其手又搓又揉的搞乱了田柾国一向蓬松柔顺的头发。  
如果这次跑掉的原因，也是因为这个，就好了。  
朴智旻露出一点怀念的笑容，随即又马上不开心的垂下唇角。  
怎么可能呢？  
田柾国失忆了。  
肯定是觉得他编出来的对话太过尴尬才掉头跑掉的吧。  
要说论跑步，那真的没人能追的上田柾国。  
田柾国跑步等于起飞，一路火花带闪电的就窜回家了。  
一个前翻滚上了床，死死的抱住了他的小被子。  
这个失忆之后物是人非的陌生世界里只有他的被窝里还残留着一丝的温暖。  
田柾国心跳如雷，睁眼闭眼全是朴智旻。  
糟糕，这是心肌梗塞的感觉。  
他张牙舞爪的坐起来，被子还蒙在头顶上，像个被毛巾包住的西瓜，伸手就去捞自己自从失忆之后就没用过了的笔记本电脑。  
打从知道朴智旻是他前男友之后，他就对朴智旻的情况资料格外上心，现在下意识的输入完开机密码之后才后知后觉的发现这是对方的生日。  
桌面壁纸更不用说了，不知是哪里的海边，他背着朴智旻走在落日的余晖里。  
麦黄色的沙滩上两个人身后拖着一连串长长的脚印，仿佛是要一起走尽这长长的一生。  
对现在的田柾国来说，这效果如同爱神手持十万弓箭朝他齐齐射过来，口中还念念有词，“老子丘比特今天就不信还不能让你恋爱了。”  
田柾国猛地吞咽一下，颤颤抖抖的打开网页，检索，“失忆之后该如何与前男友复合”。  
没想到还真被他找到一个匿名论坛，上面有名患者分享了自己的故事，田柾国仔细看了一下确认自己与对方除了性别不同，其他的情况都比较相似。  
那人在文章里写，“真爱是无法斩断的羁绊，无论身处何时何地，无论我失忆与否，我的心都望着我最喜欢的人。”  
田柾国点点头，基绊，没错的呢。  
然后他看到那人还在文章的最后附上了一位心理咨询师的网站网址，称自己从心理医生这里得到了极大的鼓舞。  
田柾国连忙点开，再点击联系方式的时候，他电脑上自动登陆的社交软件马上弹出了一个对话框。  
嗯？  
他什么时候添加过对方好友了？  
看一下昵称。  
SUGA。  
没印象啊？  
难道失忆之前他还有心理问题？  
再一看头像。  
“……玧其哥。”  
等了好久那边才慢吞吞的发过来一个，“哦。”  
这个世界上是只有一位心理咨询师吗？  
“有事？”  
“嗯……”田柾国总不能跟闵玧其说他上网检索怎么跟朴智旻复合了吧？  
那多尴尬啊。  
毕竟今天还当着大家的面说朴智旻不是能让他心燃烧的类型。  
现在他的心都快被朴智旻焚成灰了。  
死鸭子嘴硬的从上个周五直到这周三。  
算上周末双休，才直了四天，一个完整的工作期都没轮到，就给朴智旻击沉了。  
“我刚才开电脑，想找找回忆，很好奇玧其哥为什么叫……SUGA？”田柾国给自己点赞，这波话题转移的漂亮啊。  
“因为你哥我可盐可甜啊。”闵玧其回的还挺快，“今天为什么跑了？”  
转移走的话题又被闵玧其一脚给踹回来了。  
好在闵玧其没有勉强田柾国回答的意思，“闲着没事别老在家里宅着了，多出去走走，整理一下自己的心，也好好整理一下和智旻的关系。”  
他停了一会儿，继续打字道，“或前进，或后退，但人生绝不可以止步在原处。”  
人生多弟，道系变佛系。  
言尽于此，随缘，随缘。  
田柾国乖乖应了，关了电脑，他没有开灯，窗外已经是太阳西沉。  
整个空间都浸泡在一种墨灰色里，安静极了。  
整理和朴智旻的关系。  
或前进，或后退。  
那不就等于是说，朴智旻掌握着他的人生？  
意外的，感觉倒也不坏。  
田柾国在朦胧的光线里笑了笑，忽的整个人从床上一跃而下，啪的一声拍开了电灯的开关。  
朴智旻是掌握住他的人生了，可朴智旻的人生不归他管了啊！  
田柾国想起失忆之后与朴智旻的第一次见面，那时候朴智旻说他要跟金泰亨交往啦！  
输给竹马的天降不配叫天降啊！  
一波未平一波又起，过去的记忆没找回来，现在水晶塔还被人给偷了。  
不行，不行。  
田柾国摸出自己的手机给金泰亨发消息，要约他出来谈谈。  
金泰亨还想着吃今天田柾国为什么半路逃跑的瓜，哪怕身在片场也马上同意了对方的要求，并且火速拍完了自己的戏份，挤出了好大一坨时间分给田柾国。  
两个人约见的地方在离片场不远的一个小超市门口，金泰亨为了赶拍还没吃晚饭。  
他俩只好在货架与货架之间一边穿梭一边聊天一边试吃一边购物。  
田柾国想了想，十分单刀直入，“你喜欢智旻吗？”  
金泰亨哪里知道田柾国在想什么，他配合朴智旻当道具的事情多了去了，早把朴智旻说为了气田柾国要交往的话抛到北极去了。  
他跟朴智旻一起长大，怎么样也不可能说是讨厌啊，于是金泰亨理所应当的点点头，“喜欢啊。”  
“那、那……”田柾国面色一沉，还那什么那啊，朴智旻主动说要交往，肯定是跟金泰亨两情相悦的。  
他憋着气不说话，金泰亨没注意到田柾国情绪的变化，嘴巴里念念叨叨的，“蚊香，蚊香在哪儿？”  
“你为什么要买蚊香！”田柾国一把按住了金泰亨的肩膀，为什么要买这种不直的东西！  
根本是在强烈的暗示着什么！  
金泰亨整个人都蒙了，片场蚊子多，他都快被咬成两个了。  
这小超市没有蚊香液卖，不是他的错吧？！  
金泰亨不懂田柾国的点，但他看在田柾国是他发小男票，半个弟弟的份儿，还好心想安慰一下对方，虽然他根本没明白田柾国在气什么。  
金泰亨左右瞟了几眼，人生气一般都是糖分不足嘛。  
看闵玧其叫SUGA就知道，糖分是可以治愈人的精神和心灵的。  
他用没被制住的手在货架上抓了一把，“柾国，别气别气，吃点糖，哥请你。”  
田柾国瞳孔一缩。  
彩！虹！糖！  
天！辣！噜！  
这已经是疯狂的明示了！  
金泰亨为爱转钙，天要下雨，竹马变情侣，拦不住了！  
夭寿啊！  
还吃什么糖啊，他心里的苦是一包小小的糖能抚平的吗？  
将来说不定还要吃金泰亨和朴智旻的喜糖。  
天呐，光想一下，眼泪都差点掉下来。  
田柾国伤心欲绝，失魂落魄，放开金泰亨一步步走到了超市外面。  
他现在只想回家，喝最烈的酒，流最咸的泪。  
夜凉如水。  
田柾国仰头长叹，呼出的白气湿润朦胧了他的眼眶。  
该死的上弦月。  
你弯的太晚了啊！

06

田柾国现在真的不知道到底是弯了又直直了又弯像个弹簧比较惨还是直的时候有男人追弯了反倒变成单身比较惨。  
他躲在包着被子思索了三天之后依旧无果，内心波涛泛滥的都是苦味。  
自从他失忆之后金南俊就帮他跟公司里请了假，金南俊说他攒的年假一起够放半年的，原本是留着跟朴智旻一起旅行用的。  
想到这里，田柾国又开始泪眼模糊。  
假期没了，旅行没了，朴智旻也没了。  
好端端的失的哪门子忆啊。  
全然忘记了一个多星期前对着朴智旻理不直还气壮的自己。  
正准备抽张纸给自己擦眼泪的时候，手机在他屁股底下疯狂的振动起来，摸出之后发现屏幕不知道什么时候碎了。  
祸不单行，田柾国心里哭的更惨了。  
从碎裂的屏幕中间依稀辨认出了金泰亨的名字，田柾国登时咬牙切齿。  
设：在他伤心失落的时候，跟朴智旻交往的金泰亨打电话来。  
问：该不该接？  
答：马德当然是接了，就算是来秀恩爱的，他也要输人不输阵。  
呜呜。  
智旻。  
田柾国抽抽鼻子，清清喉咙，力求吐字清晰有力，“喂。”  
“嗨，BRO，出来吃饭啊？”意外的电话那段不是金泰亨的声音，反倒是金硕珍，“BRO，你感冒了吗？”  
自小因为父母工作的原因，田柾国差不多就是隔壁金锁珍带大的，这么一个字还是被金硕珍能听出他的不妥。  
虽然田柾国失忆了，但人下意识的本能还是在依赖这位大哥，田柾国声音又变得哭唧唧的，“我不吃，我不要看见金泰亨。”  
“咦？”金硕珍发出一个迷茫的音节，转头就问待在一边金泰亨，“你欺负柾国了吗？”  
金泰亨还没答话，下一秒田柾国就听见朴智旻的声音传了过来，“你干嘛总是欺负柾国啊！！！”  
不知道金泰亨是被朴智旻打了哪里，痛的嗷嗷叫，“我什么时候欺负他了啊！”  
夹杂在朴智旻和金泰亨的互殴中间，田柾国听见金硕珍说，“朋友之间哪能有隔夜仇，出来一起吃个饭，把事情说开。”  
说开？怎么说开。  
这完全就是个死结。  
明明是三个人的电影，他却没有姓名。  
原本是有的，可惜现在主演变路人甲。  
好惨，真的好惨。  
田柾国又想哭了。  
可金硕珍严肃起来的时候，没人能反驳他的决定，“我叫南俊去接你，你先收拾下，等会儿听到喇叭声就下楼。”  
既然知道了朴智旻也在那边，田柾国当然不会随随便便出门。  
在金南俊抵达之前把自己收拾的光鲜亮丽的，结果到了包厢之后金硕珍一愣，然后一脸心疼的把他拉到自己身边坐下。  
全身一套黑，衬的一张三天没好好吃饭的小脸越发惨白。  
金泰亨果不其然又被朴智旻给打了，“你到底对柾国做什么啦！”  
金泰亨快委屈死了，捂着自己被打的肩膀呲牙，“我真的什么都没做啊！就那天在剧组外面的超市见了一面，然后他就看着月亮一路跑了。”  
金泰亨对着朴智旻肯定的点点头，“都是月亮惹的祸。”  
田柾国看着两个人嘁嘁喳喳不断的互动，心下越发凄苦，面上更是没有了表情，沉默的坐在角落里。  
郑号锡到了之后，差点被他吓得灵魂出窍，好在被后面来的闵玧其给稳住了。  
“我天啊，我还以为看到鬼。”郑号锡拍着心口，摇着头的在金南俊身边坐下了，“柾国这是怎么了？”  
席间没人能回答他这个问题，于是全都静默不言。  
一时之间包厢内的气氛古怪到了一个顶点，金硕珍见状连忙拍拍手，“好了好了，先吃饭吃饭。”  
随着菜肴的降临和时间的流逝，停滞的空气终于在郑号锡和金硕珍的努力下有所破冰。  
这包厢太大，桌面很宽，两个人低声细语的时候坐在旁边的人都听不真切。  
田柾国一双黑漆漆的眼睛直直的盯着朴智旻和金泰亨互动，自从他进来之后还没和朴智旻说上一句话呢。  
他不甘心的抿着唇，可是却又找不到插话的机会。  
金硕珍凑在他耳边问，“你到底出什么事情了？是头痛吗？”  
毕竟说是心理上的原因导致的失忆，但作为医生的金硕珍真的很怕有个万一。  
田柾国摇摇头，眼神还直愣愣的看向朴智旻那边，他轻轻开口，“哥，我好想当个男小三。”  
“……？？？”金硕珍手里正扒着的虾都给吓掉了，“可别了吧，弟。”  
金硕珍把虾捞起来，环顾了一下四周。  
不是他说，在座的各位哪个不是单身？  
“你是要三谁啊？”金硕珍真的很纳闷。  
田柾国觉得他这个大哥真的很bad，怎么还明知故问的往他伤口上撒盐呢？  
他还能想三谁啊？  
难道他要去三距离五十米至今仍在努力亲近的94亲故吗？  
田柾国幽幽的，“他对他一点都不好，你说他喜欢他什么呢？”  
金硕珍觉得他弟失忆之后，画风都变了。  
原本是少年中二热血漫，中途夹杂着一些让CP粉十分欢喜的爱情。  
现在是苦情琼瑶，酸的牙倒，让人不忍直视。  
金硕珍觉得闵玧其至少应该给他发一半的工资，倾听谈心这种事情不应该是心理咨询师来做吗？  
闵玧其在他对面坐着一个劲儿的吃龙虾是闹哪样啊？  
金硕珍叹了口气，“他怎么对他不好了？”  
“他给他递虾，都没有剥壳。”田柾国的眼睛直勾勾的，声音很是缥缈，“而且他根本不喜欢吃海鲜。”  
金硕珍这才反应过来，顺着田柾国的目光看过去，朴智旻正把金泰亨拿过来的虾丢回他的碟子里。  
于是金硕珍就更纳闷了，对面那俩又不是在交往，田柾国三个什么劲儿啊？  
难道是吃醋人家俩关系好？  
可这一脸愁苦的模样更像是求不得啊。  
金硕珍想不明白，干脆在大桌布的遮掩下偷偷给朴智旻发短信，“你和金泰亨搞什么啊？怎么把柾国刺激成这样了？”  
朴智旻更是一头雾水了，他和金泰亨吵吵闹闹难道不是日常吗？  
今天生怕自己露出伤心失落的模样，他连田柾国的脸都不敢看。  
朴智旻纳闷的抬头，一下子便撞进了田柾国的眼神里。  
对方未曾收敛的表情里有着那么多他不解的难过痛苦，像是嘭的一下就把朴智旻的心丢进了柠檬水里。  
又酸又涩的让他难受极了。  
朴智旻觉得他真是没救了，明明是田柾国先对不起他的，明明是田柾国忘记他的，明明是田柾国不愿跟他复合的。  
明明有这么多明明，可他现在只想过去抱抱他，问问是谁欺负他了，只求田柾国再也不要露出这样让他跟着一起心碎成八百片的表情。  
“智旻……”田柾国猛地站起身，瞥了一眼金泰亨，抿了抿唇改了称呼，“智旻哥，我想跟你单独聊聊。”  
“好、好。”朴智旻先是眼神一亮，随即又马上黯淡下来。  
他想的事儿反倒是被金泰亨给小声说了出来，“我听见了什么？田柾国居然管你叫哥？他这是真的要跟你一刀两断各归各位吗？”  
朴智旻踢了金泰亨小腿一脚，然后跟着田柾国出了包厢，进了酒店楼下特设的小酒吧。  
小酒吧气氛安静，设有隔断型的雅座，倒不失为一个很好的放松谈话的场所。  
只不过对坐的两个人，各怀心思，谁也没办法真正的放松。  
侍者很快把两个人点相同的酒水端了上来，两个人同时端起抿了一口，真是苦的要命。  
“你……你想谈什么？”朴智旻猛地一闭眼睛又睁开，要是真如金泰亨所猜的那样，倒不如快刀斩乱麻，他又不是婆婆妈妈的性格，“你是想叫我不要再纠缠你了对吗？你放心吧，以后我都不会了。”  
“因为你跟泰亨哥交往了，是吗？”田柾国跟着往自己心里插刀子，反正等会儿朴智旻点了头，彻底给他毙命就好。  
“什么？”朴智旻完全听不懂田柾国在说什么，不过他非常的生气，因为他有了一个不好的设想，“你是觉得把我推给泰亨就能解脱了对吧？田柾国你放心好了，泰亨永远都是我朋友，我们之前的事情你不要把他扯进来。之前我确实是想找泰亨来气你，不过那时候又不知道你失忆了，如果你没失忆肯定知道我是乱说的啊，算了，现在还说这些有什么用，总之你不必担心我会忽然又想吃你这根回头草！”  
朴智旻每说一句，田柾国的眼神就跟着亮一点。  
到了最后简直满脸放光，仿佛在大草原上左右右摆，风骚摇曳，完全写着，“我就是这片土地上最好的回头草，别客气，快来吃我啊！”  
田柾国疯狂的摇摇头，努力诱惑朴智旻吃草，“我不是这个意思，我的意思是说，我想起了一些事情。”  
“什么？”朴智旻皱眉看他，保不齐田柾国又会说出什么气死他的话。  
果然，对方一点都没叫他失望，“我想起我之前给了你一个充电宝。”  
充电宝？！  
什么鬼？！  
朴智旻真的觉得他快气死了。  
“充电宝是吧？好！你就在这里等着，我现在就回家找出来还给你！”朴智旻摸出手机准备打电话叫车来接他，却被田柾国猛地压住了手腕，“不是，我是说……”  
这时朴智旻才察觉到田柾国手指冰凉，还在微微发抖，他心里的那股火跟着唰的一下就灭了。  
朴智旻在心里唾弃他自己，真是十分的没出息。  
“我是说……智旻，我失忆了，什么都不记得了。”田柾国转而缓慢而坚定的牵住朴智旻的手，“但是只要我能想起来的……”  
田柾国的另外一只手去翻自己的口袋，几颗糖，几枚硬币，钱包，手机，家里的钥匙统统都被他摆在了朴智旻的眼前。  
“和我现在有的……所有的都给你，全都给你……”  
他与朴智旻十指相扣，轻轻摇了摇，“拜托你可不可以允许我……”  
再喜欢你一次？

07

智旻哭智旻哭智旻哭完柾国哭。  
闵玧其仰头在真皮转椅上装死，田柾国隔着深棕色的办公桌坐在他对面抽抽嗒嗒的。  
活像个雨天路边被打湿的牵牛花。  
“哥，我可怎么办啊？”田柾国哭出了小动物一样的咽呜声，闵玧其不是不心疼，而是当一天听了八百万次这句话之后他的心已经麻木了。  
他是一个正经的心理咨询师，又不是什么情感调解员，“你跟朴智旻之间的关系问题，你不去找他，来找我有什么用啊？”  
闵玧其考虑在他的咨询室里做一个紧急逃生的出口，免得哪天就被这俩人的泪水给淹死了。  
他心里还不着调的调侃着又听田柾国说，“可是他都不要见我了。”  
“那你就去他家门口坚持到他见你嘛。”闵玧其想快点把人打发了，他这个心理诊所开着可是要接待真正的病人的，“一哭二闹三上吊你会吧？”  
田柾国打了一个哭嗝，“真、真要吊啊？”  
“古有为爱走钢索，今有为爱来上吊，没什么不可以的，去吧。”闵玧其摆摆手，而后做了个加油的手势，就这么简简单单的把田柾国给请出去了。  
田柾国站在门外平复了一下心情，摸出手机在群里发，“今天，我就要吊死在智旻家门口了。”  
他发完，很是雄心壮志的出发了。  
当然吊死是不可能真的吊死的，他发这句话只是为了表达一下自己想见朴智旻的强烈心情。  
他是没有认真，闵玧其也没有认真，可群里剩下的人都当真了。  
金硕珍还上着班呢，惊的差点手一抖把一位病人的CT片子当场对折，连忙致电朴智旻，响了好几声才被接起来。  
朴智旻这时候还没起呢，他从在酒吧拒绝了田柾国之后回到家里就一直在后悔，又嫌弃后悔的自己十分的没出息。  
就这么纠纠结结到天光乍破才堪堪闭起满是红血丝的眼睛，还没睡着就听到了手机铃声催命一样的叫了起来。  
“智旻！什么情况？柾国为什么说要去你家门口上吊？！”金硕珍这么一吼把朴智旻脑子里嗡嗡作响的瞌睡虫全部炸飞了。  
朴智旻慌忙跳下床，往外跑的时候还被桌子边磕到了脚趾，他嘴巴里嘶嘶的抽气，“硕珍哥你别乱说话，这都什么和什么啊？”  
他飞快的打开大门结果扑了个空，刚心下松了一口气，就听到外面有刹车的声音，奔到楼道的窗口一看，果然是田柾国的车。  
虽然对‘上吊’这事儿是全然没有相信的，但在这个一惊一乍的状况里混合着昨天的后悔和睡眠不良的反应，已经在胸口直接全部发酵成了一团怒火。  
凭什么田柾国能够这么轻轻松松就左右他呢？  
他恼怒极了，愤恨极了，为什么好像只有我在伤心难过而伤害我的他却如此坦然无辜呢？  
内心的深处蔓延着的还有对自己的憎恶，明明都已经决定分手了，明明都已经决定不要和好了，为什么还是想再见到他呢？  
朴智旻还未等田柾国伸手去按下楼层号码，便已经拍开了楼下大门的开关。  
田柾国见到朴智旻时表情稍稍有些惊诧，但笑容还未撑起就被朴智旻给推了一把，“走！”  
田柾国一怔，有些迷茫的看向朴智旻，“智旻？”  
朴智旻最恨田柾国这副样子，因为让他一瞧就忍不住会下意识的心软，下意识的迁就，下意识的让步。  
“你走，不要再来找我，”朴智旻转身，推开即将缓缓闭合的大门，稳了稳自己的声线，“你作为一个和我分了手的前任，就不该来打扰我，无论是因为什么。”  
他听到身后一声轻轻的叹息，脚步声不远反近，他因为这坚定的靠近而绷直了背后。  
咬牙转头却撞进了对方的胸膛，尚未来的及抬头就被田柾国按住了肩膀，紧紧的环抱住了。  
田柾国的声音一直很好听，此刻更是软绵绵的像是棉花糖一样黏在他的耳边，“可是……我真的很想见你。”  
田柾国稍稍俯身，朴智旻只觉得腿弯被一别，再反应过来时双脚已经腾空，被田柾国整个抱了起来。  
朴智旻刚要挣扎，就田柾国被牢牢一锁，“智旻你的脚趾在流血，就算你生气，也让我把你送到家里再说。”  
朴智旻安静的缩在田柾国的怀抱里不说话，被放到沙发上的时候才低声且快速的说了一句，“好了，到了，你走吧。”  
田柾国半跪在他身边，微微叹息，他包裹着朴智旻的手在他的膝盖上晃了晃，“那天你说你不愿意，包括我失忆前我们为什么会分手，这些，你都没有给我一个答案。”他低下头压在自己的手腕上，“如果你要罚我出局，那么总要给我一个理由。”  
田柾国声音这么微弱仿佛是在哀求，听得朴智旻都跟着伤心起来了，他想他难过可也不忍他真的难过。  
这让朴智旻忍不住抽出手摸了摸田柾国的头发，“不是我罚你出局，是你早就把我罚出局了啊。”  
他终于忍不住自己的泪水，在田柾国面前哭了，“柾国，你不喜欢我。”  
但他手下稍稍用了一些力，不许田柾国抬头，转脸在肩膀上仓皇的抹净自己的脸，“你走吧，咱们以后也不要见面了，以前的事情……”朴智旻的唇颤了颤，“我原谅你了。”  
田柾国浑浑噩噩的撞上了连跑带喘的金硕珍，但他似乎没有认出对方是谁，机械性的低头道歉，然后继续往前走。  
被金硕珍猛地拉住了胳膊之后才听了下来，金硕珍伸手摸了摸他的脖子，随后在他背上拍了一巴掌，“呀你这个臭小子，这种玩笑能随便乱开吗？什么话都挂在嘴上胡说！”  
对田柾国来说金硕珍的声音现在根本灌不进他的耳朵，他脑子里转的都是朴智旻的那句‘我原谅你了’。  
可他到现在也不知道自己为什么错了，而且朴智旻怎么就知道自己不喜欢他了？  
他想回去找对方，可一想到朴智旻慌忙逃回房间的背影，眼神又一下子更加黯淡了。  
金硕珍毫不客气的揉他的脸，“喂，JK，听好，分手也要按基本法，没有理由就是不成立。”金硕珍拍拍他的肩膀，“这是我金氏法则，现在传授给你了。”  
田柾国没有开玩笑的心情，他拂开金硕珍的手，“可是哥，我姓田。”  
金氏法则，行不通的。  
田柾国迟钝的大脑转了转，“还有哥，你怎么知道我是连理由都没有得到就被分手了？”  
“啊，来的路上我先去把玧其教训了一顿，”金硕珍皱皱眉，“别摆这种不信的表情给我看，再怎么样我好歹也是大哥。”  
金硕珍不依不饶的继续搭上田柾国的肩膀，“智旻呢，是看起来很好亲近，但完全很难敞开心扉的类型。”他压着田柾国往前走，循循善诱，“俗话就是我们说的那种，最难泡的崽。”  
田柾国的眼神亮了亮，金硕珍肯定点头，“这种小孩呢，一般只对两种人打开心扉，爱人，”他指了指田柾国，忍不住嘴痒的又补了一句，“当然，过去式的是不行了。”  
然后看见田柾国的眼神又熄灭了。  
金硕珍连忙把田柾国按在位置上，“所以，这个时候，我们就需要第二张王牌，”他向前一伸做了一个请的姿势，"挚友。"  
田柾国跟着他的手势一看，有些懵，“谁？”  
“我。”  
哦。  
原来是被经纪人包成黑色木乃伊怕饭认出来的金泰亨。  
金泰亨和金硕珍碰了一下拳头，当着田柾国的面与金硕珍互通了电话，“好，我出发了。”  
黑色木乃伊还蛮艰难的朝外挪动，田柾国更迷惑了，“泰亨哥干嘛去？”  
金硕珍还不忘给自己点吃的，毕竟是在茶餐厅。  
来都来了。  
吃就吃点。  
八个字贯穿他的一生。  
“俗话说嘛，恋人是用来爱的，”金硕珍满意的看着侍应生记下他手指点到的茶点，还在继续传授自己的俗话，“挚友是用来坑的。”  
正如金硕珍所说，一直是电流和摩擦声的手机里终于传来了对话声。  
“哇，智旻你怎么在家连大门都不关？还有你在干嘛？捞月吗？”金泰亨给自己拖了张凳子。  
刺啦刺啦的木头声听得田柾国皱脸，金硕珍在手机上空比划了几下，压低了声音，“听见没，多么自然的演技，你泰亨哥今年冲击演技大赏有望。”  
朴智旻的声音有些远，所以在手机里听不真切，田柾国连忙把耳朵凑了上去，“什么捞月，刚刚不小心撞到脚趾，上点药。”  
朴智旻停了一会儿又问，“你来干嘛？今天没拍戏吗？”  
金泰亨可能在思考怎么回话，等了一会儿才继续，“刚……在楼下那边看到柾国了，他又来求复合吗？”  
朴智旻没说话，田柾国的一颗因为朴智旻上了药而放下去的心此刻又悬了起来。  
金泰亨跟朴智旻已经认识的太久了，有时候不回答并不代表着话题的终止，而是默认。  
“要我说，你就原谅他呗，跟他和好，然后继续过你们的日子嘛，虽然柾国失忆了，但总体来说好像没什么变化，你们可以就像以前一样。”  
金泰亨不知道从哪儿摸了个苹果，咔嚓咔嚓吃的起劲。  
朴智旻的声音更轻了，“不一样了，如果现在我们在一起了，那么等他恢复记忆了，我又要怎么办呢？”  
“继续在一起啊。”金泰亨不甚在意，朴智旻好似真的倦了，“算了，你看了这个，就不会再这么说了。”  
田柾国听见金泰亨抽了一口气，轻轻爆了一句粗口。  
他的心彻底的提到了嗓子眼，金硕珍也连眼前的虾饺都不顾了，跟着他一起屏气凝神。  
“这什么东西？！结婚请帖？！新郎田柾国？！你居然不是另外一个新郎？！”金泰亨快速的念了一位女性的名字，而后勃然大怒，“这个新娘是哪里冒出来的！我怎么从来不知道！”  
“不光你不知道，连我都不知道。”朴智旻疲惫极了，嘲讽自己般的飘了个气音，“许是当年我们田大帅哥的追求者之一吧，说来可笑，我到现在也不明白他为什么要骗我……可他失忆了，我永远也得不到答案了……不过算了……”  
这已经不重要了。  
金泰亨是真的生气了，啪的一声摔下了请帖，毫不客气的从口袋里拿出了手机，“田柾国，你居然这么对待智旻，我绝对不会原谅你的！”  
被切断的电话猛地想起了提示音，仿佛被吓醒了似的金硕珍一把揽过田柾国的肩膀，晃了十几二十下，“不是吧！我的弟，你怎么会是这样的渣男？！”  
“刚才泰亨说的那个人是谁啊？啊？”金硕珍试图从田柾国失忆的脑袋里晃出点什么来。  
可田柾国真是被越晃越糊涂了，他得到答案的最初也是很堂皇的，可随之又马上平复了，因为朴智旻说的事情是绝对不可能发生的。  
无论是失忆之前还是失忆之后，有一点是绝对不会改变的。  
因为他对自己的心意十分确定和坚定。  
一旦喜欢一个人，那么便永远是这个人。  
至死方休。  
田柾国从金硕珍的双臂之间挣扎出来，又闭目沉思了好久。  
然后问了一个问题，气的金硕珍叉烂了一下虾饺，“撇开别的不说……”  
“智旻……刚刚是不是夸我帅了？”

 

08

金硕珍毫不留情的翻了个白眼，“我的弟，这是重点吗？我看智旻现在想杀你。”  
“所以，你的结婚请帖到底是怎么回事？”金硕珍把烂掉的虾饺拨到嘴巴里，生气归生气，粮食还是不能浪费的。  
田柾国抓抓头发，失忆的大脑里果然是一片空白，什么都挖不出来。  
正忧愁之间，茶餐厅的大门被嘭的一声撞开了，冷着脸的金泰亨像个移动冰山一样走近了，在桌面上丢下了那张导致他和朴智旻分手的‘罪魁祸首’。  
金硕珍连忙把金泰亨按在一边坐下，虽然没有戴口罩和墨镜了，但他现在周身气场太过硬冷，生生冻的周围的粉丝没有一个敢上前的。  
金泰亨面无表情的看着田柾国，“智旻说了，这东西给你，你们就彻底结束了。”  
田柾国没说话，皱着眉头，脸色明显也不好看起来。  
金硕珍连忙把那烫手的山芋的拿了过来，洁白的请帖做工精致，面上撒着金粉片，中间做了镂空雕刻，翻开之后内里还有蕾丝铺底，可见主人对这请帖的用心程度。  
只是上面写着的名字极为碍眼，让金硕珍都忍不住伸手给合上了。  
说起来他也是真的不信田柾国会是这样的孩子，毕竟是他一手带大的。  
而且据他所知还是田柾国主动追的朴智旻，追到之后一直是蜜蜂蜜糖，缠缠绕绕，黏黏糊糊的。  
要是真有这么个结婚的对象，按照田柾国这种不会说谎的程度来看，根本不可能瞒的滴水不漏。  
所以，这请帖到底是怎么回事？  
和金硕珍一样，作为事件的当事人田柾国本人也是一头雾水。  
因为就算退一万步来说，假设他真的要跟朴智旻分手，按照他对自己的性格分析，也绝对不会拖到要结婚之前。  
好聚好散，这样的基本人品，他还是有的。  
田柾国从金硕珍手里抽走了请帖，左右翻看了一会儿，“现在有一个最重要的问题，那就是这请帖上的新娘……到底是谁啊？”  
金泰亨哼了一声，“你自己惹得风流债自己都不知道吗？”  
田柾国眨眨眼，“我失忆了啊。”  
金泰亨被他噎了一下，心里替朴智旻更生气了，“总之，你以后不要再去纠缠智旻，不然我见你一次打你一次。”他比了个拳头，眼神在自己和田柾国的肌肉之间穿梭了一会儿，“打不过也打。”  
“是啊，”金硕珍点点头，“如果我们能找到这位的话，那一切不就水落石出了吗？”  
金硕珍在怒气勃发的金泰亨眼前挥挥手，“先别光顾着生气了，问问智旻，请帖的信封去哪儿了，上面应该有寄送的地址吧？”  
不问还好，一问金泰亨更生气了，连话都回的硬邦邦的，“没有地址，是这个臭小子直接带回家给智旻的。”  
金硕珍有点绝望的叹息，“神仙难救。”  
“只要我能想起来，一切都有救。”田柾国站起身，跟剩下的双金打了个招呼，便匆匆离开了。  
金硕珍原本还纳闷田柾国要去哪儿，一个小时以后在他们的聊天群里收到了闵玧其的消息，说是要给田柾国催眠以唤醒失去的记忆。  
金泰亨吃了点东西之后，气好歹消了一些，嘟嘟囔囔的坐在一边，“能想起来就好了，最好别是他真的做出这种事情，不然智旻要多伤心啊……”  
催眠这种事情说玄也是挺玄的，单从成功率上来说，是完全没有任何保障的。  
总之是被很多因素所影响。  
群里的消息又响了几声之后便彻底安静了，金硕珍和金泰亨到闵玧其的心理诊所时发现该来的人都聚齐了。  
除了来围观的郑号锡和金南俊，再就是躲在大株植物后面试图掩藏自己行踪的朴智旻。  
口是心非，说放下又放不下。  
本来金硕珍还打算给他点面子不去戳穿他，结果被金泰亨一个箭步上去给捉了出来，“这种家伙，你来看他做什么？”  
朴智旻低着头，用脚尖踹地面，最后有些恼羞成怒的打了金泰亨好几巴掌，“我想死心死的彻底点好吧？”  
朴智旻对他自己也蛮绝望的，说好不想再有牵扯了，可心里就是不断的替田柾国找借口。  
说起来那天田柾国把请帖带回来之后，他们之间就爆发了由交往以来的第一次争吵，直到田柾国失忆他仍未知道成功让田柾国抛弃他的这位女士到底是何方神圣。  
无从知晓，也就无从比较。  
也无从放弃自尊的去问一问，我到底是哪里不如她好呢？  
因为我的性别吗？  
可这你不是早就知道吗？  
其他的，我不是都可以改吗？  
反反复复，翻来覆去，一会儿觉得不要低头，一会儿又觉得服软又有什么关系呢？  
患得患失，神思郁结，为的都是田柾国。  
朴智旻握了握拳头，盯紧了门扉，心中给自己千万次的下定决心，既然要分手，那就要明明白白，把一切当面理清。  
所谓，转身而去也要走的潇洒漂亮。  
正给自己做心理建设做到一半呢，他的手机忽然响了起来，差点把他自己给吓死，连忙出门接听去了。  
再说门扉里的田柾国和闵玧其，完全封闭式的房间，一点外界的声音都透不进来。  
厚重的窗帘遮去了一切光源，只有躺椅旁一盏幽昏的落地灯。  
闵玧其的让人放松的声线与舒缓的音乐让田柾国彻底陷入了他自己的世界之中，他仿佛站在一个画廊之中，周围全是玻璃状的碎片，碎片上有许许多多的影像，但全部模糊不堪，纵然他心急如焚努力靠近，却仍是无法看清。  
兀自挣扎间被闵玧其给唤醒了，头上一片虚汗，拉开的窗帘外投射进来的阳光让他忍不住抬手遮挡。  
准备抬头和闵玧其说些什么时候，忽见闵玧其被人从后面一下撞开了，胸口一疼，下意识的一环，触手温热，再仔细看去，却原来是扑过来的朴智旻。  
朴智旻搂着他的脖子，眼泪滚在他的脖颈间，“柾国啊……”  
朴智旻哭的厉害，带着鼻音叫他的名字，几声过去勾的田柾国也跟着哭了，“智旻，对不起啊，我什么都想不起来，怎么办啊？”  
闵玧其站在两个人身后朝他翻了个白眼，然后直接转身把扒在门框上看热闹的全都带走了，还贴心的给关了门。  
“不是啊，柾国，没关系了，想不起来也没关系了。”朴智旻摇头，眼泪落的更凶了，“都是我不好，刚刚哥已经打电话过来了，我已经知道请帖是怎么回事了。”  
朴智旻哭到打嗝，田柾国一下下拍扶着他的后背，并不急着去问到底是怎么回事。  
等到朴智旻的情绪差不多平复，这才慢慢直起身体在一边坐好，他反手擦了擦自己的眼泪。  
其实说起请帖的原因，实在是个巨大的乌龙，要结婚的并不是田柾国本人，而是田柾国的亲哥，因为一直想着要把请帖给田柾国，所以写错了自己的名字。  
之后也一直没有发现，直到今天想要确认自己的弟弟到底有没有出席才打了电话过来，可是田柾国的一直没人接，这才转而打给了朴智旻。  
一说新娘的名字，朴智旻马上便弄清楚到底是怎么回事了。  
这才有了现在他哭的像个落水三花猫一眼的现状，朴智旻抽抽噎噎，不断的道歉，“我不该不相信你，要是我没有和你吵架的话，你就不会失忆了。柾国啊，都是我的错。”  
田柾国摇头笑笑，凑过去轻柔的吻他的脸颊，吻净他脸上的泪水，“这些都不重要了，智旻。”  
他小心的将他重新圈回自己的怀抱里，“重要的是，无论我失忆与否，都一样爱你。”  
门外凑在监视器旁边的众人齐齐打了个寒颤，郑号锡抖了三抖，“我怎么觉得他们还是不要和好比较好，以后跟他俩一起吃饭我又要起鸡皮疙瘩了。”  
金硕珍连忙摆手，“不不，还是和好吧，宁愿起鸡皮疙瘩，也不想再为他俩操心，我感觉就这两个周，我仿佛老了十岁。”  
金泰亨整个人都放松了，不用替朴智旻担心了，也不用跟田柾国绝交了，立马开始掰掰手指胡说八道，“哇，硕珍哥，那你就六十岁了。”  
他刚说完，就被金硕珍卡着脖子连踹好几脚屁股。  
总之，田柾国和朴智旻和好了，一切看上去全都恢复正轨。  
可田柾国仍未恢复记忆这件事情，仍旧让朴智旻有些担心。  
晚上两人共眠，朴智旻趴在田柾国的心口，大腿横在田柾国的肚皮上，手指不老实的揪田柾国的耳垂，田柾国像个被撸了毛皮的兔子一样舒服的闭起眼睛。  
“要是我们柾国能恢复记忆就好了。”  
迷迷糊糊被困意席卷前田柾国听见朴智旻这么说，他想回答说‘反正也没什么不便，不恢复也没关系，你就不要自责了。’  
可还尚未开口，就整个人被拖进了睡眠的深坑里。  
田柾国这一觉睡得极深极长，醒过来的时候已经是下午了。  
他一看墙上的钟表，心下大骇，连忙奔进了洗漱间，叼着牙刷跑出来叫朴智旻帮他找文件和西装，“智旻，今天要开企划会，我来不及了，你可以帮我一下吗？”  
朴智旻倒是起的很早，正在厨房里准备中午吃的东西，听他这么说有些迷惑的探出上半身，“企划会？南俊哥不是给你请了好久的假吗？”  
“请假……？”田柾国的领带打到一半，忽然喊了一声，“智旻，昨天我带回来的结婚请帖是我哥的！你别误会啊！”  
“唉？”  
“唉？？？”  
田柾国和朴智旻对视了一会儿，又僵直着转头去看电子钟表上的日期，还没来得及继续呐喊就被朴智旻打包直接载去了闵玧其的办公室。  
“恢复了。”  
几个问答下来，闵玧其打了个哈欠，很肯定的给了三个字。  
除了起来的时候有些混乱，田柾国现在已经彻底的理清了时间线，包括他在失忆之后都说了什么做了什么也记得一清二楚。  
田柾国在心里暗自感叹。  
啊。  
一定是我本能的求生欲让我学会了适可而止。  
朴智旻不是我的理想型这种找死的话是能随便乱说的吗？  
闵玧其倒是有点好奇，“所以你为什么会恢复记忆啊？”  
朴智旻也很好奇的看向田柾国，田柾国想了想，“会不会是……我记得我跟智旻吵架那天，智旻给我说的最后一句话是，‘你就忘了我，自己一个人过吧以后！’我恢复记忆也是因为智旻说想要我恢复记忆才……”  
闵玧其连忙比了个拒绝再吃狗粮的手势打断了田柾国，然后又忍不住鼓起掌来，“你可真听智旻的话啊，这种程度可以算是医学奇迹了。”  
倒把一边的朴智旻闹了个脸红。  
田·超听智旻话·医学奇迹·柾国挺了挺胸膛，毫不害羞，得意洋洋，“那是。”  
被闵玧其踢出来的田柾国牵着朴智旻的手走在回家的路上。  
街道边树上的叶子已经落净了。  
“智旻，我的假期还没结束，我们按照原定的计划，一起去旅行吧？”  
朴智旻的手心被田柾国握的牢牢地，“嗯，你想去哪？”  
“去哪儿都可以，只要是和智旻一起。”  
“我也一样，只要能跟柾国一起。”  
无论去向哪里。  
只要是与你一起。  
就永远都是和风日丽，繁花似锦的春天。


End file.
